


The Password

by Lucifer_is_a_pretty_little_princess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clueless John, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Why Did I Write This?, password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_a_pretty_little_princess/pseuds/Lucifer_is_a_pretty_little_princess
Summary: Basically, John tries to figure out Sherlocks phone password.





	The Password

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fanfic EVER
> 
> so please go easy on me
> 
> and also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammer issues (if to any of you have a suggestion, and or correction, please send me a message and I'll correct my mistakes)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy

#  **The Password**

_*Ding*_

“Sherlock!”

_*Ding!*_

“Sherlock! you got a text!”

_*Ding!!*_

“Sherlock!! answer your goddamn texts!”

John raised his head from his newspaper to see that Sherlock is still in his mind palace, ‘five hours now, I wonder how his palace is decorated’ John thought fondly, but the affectioness feeling was soon replaced with irritation when another _"Ding"_ echoed the apartment

“Sherlock!!”

Sherlock haven’t even twitched

“For the love of god”

John got up from his seat and strode towards the sound, which came from the microwave, ‘Of course’ thought John, ‘Of course the phone is in the microwave, along with the… wait’  
“Why is there an ‘Escape’ button in the microwave? Sherlock! did you took it from my computer?!”

No answer  
‘Oh right, he’s in princess mode’ chuckled John, ‘Sherlock in a dress and a tiara is not a bad picture, now, that’s something I’d like to see’ he thought with rosy cheeks. He made a mental note to ask Sherlock about the escape button that he just found, and took the beeping phone.  
He turned it on only to realize that there’s a password, and that the lock screen is surprisingly identical to the lock screen of The Woman.  
‘Interesting’ John thought ‘I wonder what’s his password’

“Do you mind handing me my phone?”

John turned so quickly it’s a wonder that his neck didn’t break, there he saw Sherlock standing behind him, irritation is written all over his face, but John could see a little… something in his eyes

“What are you doing?” asked Sherlock

“I was trying to guess the password” John didn’t miss how suddenly Sherlock tensed when John said that “so I could answer whomever Texted you a dozen times in the last half an hour”  
“It’s just Mycroft trying to make me to take the case about the missing puppy of the queen, boring, give me my phone”

John handed him his phone, but couldn’t help but ask “What is your password?”

But, not surprisingly, Sherlock ignored him and went back to the living room while answering the messages.

‘Fine’ thought John determinedly ‘I’ll just have to found out myself’

 

*******

 

No such luck.

For two weeks, every moment that he could, John would take the phone and tried to guess the password, he went as far as to purchase a small notebook and wrote there the different combinations, already he filled out 18 pages.  
**FRONT AND BACK**

And no luck

 

_***_

 

A month later and he’s still not closer to find it.  
Every Time he thinks he’s about to find it, Sherlock suddenly appears behind him with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk and with that something in his eyes, ‘fear? maybe’ John thinks, but he just mentally shakes his head and with defeat, he returns the phone to its owner and returns to his room to write in his notebook.

 

*******

 

Four and a half months and two notebooks later, John is almost ready to give up, so he’s trying a different approach, following Sherlock around and trying to see him entering the password.

With his head held up high he’s going to find Sherlock and to start the new plan.

 

*******

 

‘That sneaky bastard’ John thought annoyingly, ‘Every time I blink he unlocks his phone’

“You know what?” asked John angirly in the end of a case.  
“What?” Sherlock answers as Innocently as a grown man that holds a serial killer with one hand and that bloody phone in the other, only can.  
“I give up! I don’t even care what your password is! I declare defeat! you can keep your precious secret password to yourself I don’t bloody care anymore”  
Sherlock only answered with his annoying “Okay” in his indifferent tone that just screams ‘Shame!’ at the receiving end. But John didn’t miss the quick relief that flashed in his eyes ‘What was that?’

 

***** A week later *****

 

John search the library for Moby dick while Sherlock was in his mind palace, you know, as usual, when a familiar “Ding” was heard from Sherlock phone and pulled him back to reality and snatched the phone to see if lestrade had any updates about their correct case.   
The sound of the notification caught Johns attention and he turned his head just in time to see Sherlock enters his password.

**J O H N**

Furious, John walk around the chair to face Sherlock “I can’t believe it you... you wanker!!”  
“What?” Sherlock asked with a confused look on his face  
“Your password!” John exclaimed and watched as the color drained from Sherlock face, “It was ‘JOHN’ the entire time?!” and... he’s blushing?, the great Sherlock Holmes is blushing

“Yo..you saw t..that?” and now he’s stuttering, ‘what is going on?’ John thought, he tried to connect the pieces

‘The lock screen…  
I AM  
J O H N  
LOCKED’

‘Oh’

John Locked

“Oh…” John breathed out

‘Now it all makes sense’ John thought shocked, ‘how have I missed it?’  
‘The physics, the logic, the need to understand humans, all the his ‘philosophy’ (John rolled his eyes mentally at this one), it all makes sense now…’

“J..John I ca..can explain…”

John returned from his thoughts to the foreign sound of a nervous Sherlock, who turned red by now, ‘why is he nervous?’ John thought ‘that’s ridiculous’

“John Locke” John said

“W..what?” Sherlock asked frightened

“John Locke, I didn’t know you were a fan”

“John Locke?” confusion downed on Sherlock features for a moment, and then there was understanding in his eyes, and his mouth turned to a “o” shape. The understanding turned into relief and a little sadness (John couldn’t understand why, what did he missed? why Sherlock could be sad about it?). “Of course, John Locke, a brilliant philosopher and a brilliant scientist, one of the greatests. Now if you’ll excuse me”the last part was mumbled under his breath while he got up and went to his room.

At the soft ‘click’ of Sherlock's door understanding fell on John and he mentally slapped himself while he walked towards Sherlocks bedroom

**John Lock**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone maybe wants a writing partner, I have alot of ideas but I lack in confidence (I wrote this fic instead of studying to a big test tomorrow)
> 
> Sooo....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr, under chipopo123  
> The name of the blog is "Samael the Angel of Death "


End file.
